The Whispers of Love
by adventureheart101
Summary: Beni finds herself to be drowing deeper into her memories as each days passes on. The only thing that kept Beni's thoughts active was Guren. She had feelings for him ever since the last battle with Villus. What Guren dosent know is how Beni feels. Will Beni confess her feelings to Guren or will they forever be kept secret.
1. StarGazing

Beni's Pov: Kiro and I were lying aganist the grass watching the stars sparkle. I never got the chance to really thank Kiro for changing me. Today was her 6th birthday and she begged me for star gazing i mean i couldnt say no even if i wanted to. I forced Gen to tag along with us just for the hell of it. Instead of joining us he decides to lean against the tree a few inches behind where we were

"Hey Beni,look at that star over there!" She exclaimed pointing upwards to a lonely star on my left side. I glanced at it and smiled "Hey Kiro." She looked at me curiously

"What is it?" I looked back at her with her baby blue colored eyes sparkling "How many times have you been stargazing?" She sat up and brushed her fushia colored dress with her hands

"To be honest this is my first time."

I looked at Gen who wore a rather gloomy look "What's the matter?" Kiro asked with concern. The auburn colored teen gave a neutral expression and answered

"Nothing."

I stood up taking the specks of grass out of my long pink hair and reached out for Kiro's hand "It's getting late Kiro, lets take you home." She looked at me with disbelief and pouted

"Aww but its to early." To be honest it was only 8:00 but it was better to take her home before it becomes to dark to see anything. Gen ruffled Kiro's honey colored hair

"Just do what she says Kiro."

The young child sighed and gripped on to my hand "Okay lets go." We both waved at Gen and started walking to Chooki's house. The two of us were quiet almost the whole way there. Once we got to Chooki's house i knocked on the door twice and heared the door knob. Right in front of me was Chooki who wore a long sleeved grey shirt tagged with black pants. He yawned and smiled at the two of us

"Thanks for bringing Kiro back." his ginger coated hair was spread out in all directions, in other words it was a mess

"No problem." i smiled and gentlly pushed Kiro towards him. Kiro wrapped her arms around Chooki who seemed surpised and turned to me

"Bye Beni." I giggled at the two of them and waved laving the steps of the house.

It's nice to be hanging out with someone who cares about you, especially if the person was Kiro. She and i became the best of friends. I pushed the strands of unwanted pink hair behind me and looked sadly to the concrete. If only there was someone that could show me the means of love and to eradicate the words that are meant to cause me great loneliness. Ever since Villus has been defeated on Quarton by Bravenwolf the 6 of us have went out own seperate ways. I vowed to myself that i would reunite with my parent and to uncover all the sacred secrets that have been kept private from me, to find out why everyday seems to be my last. Why is it that everyone is enjoying the moments of peace and i on the other hand just cant handle it. I contiuned to walk slowly with only the sounds of crickets echoing. How long will life keep my spirits down. Will i ever change?


	2. Ice Skating

Guren's Pov: Today Ceylan was going to teach me how to ice skate and i was feeling pretty nervous. To be honest i feared that by the end of the day i would be covered in scars and would be unable to move.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Ceylan exclaimed opening the doors to the arena. I gulped nervously and smiled

"Cant we try this some other day?"

Ceylan chuckled and removed his green tinted goggles from his shaggy ocean blue hair.

"You know Guren your a chicken, and your making me laugh." I sighed and folded my arms

"Im really scared you know."

he smiled sweetly and gently placed his goggles on to my hair "Here, for good luck." I looked at him with astonishment

"B..But Ceylan."

he placed his hands on to my shoulders and contiuned to smile "I want you to keep them Guren, i feel that you deserve them." I nodded and glanced at the double doors... Will i make it out alive? Ceylan grabbed my hand and pushed the doors open. Many people were skating along the rails especially the people with children. There were only a few people skating in the center. I begged for Ceylan for us to hang along the rails and knowing my own best friend he'd never let me off on my own.

"Were going to skate towards the middle okay." he said firmly. The thought of falling through the ice crossed my mind causing me to grip on to his hand.

"Y..You wont leave me right?"

He let out a laugh and snickered "I wont shesh."

I smiled with relief and let Ceylan guide me to the center. Sometimes i couldn't quite understand him there were times where i believed that Ceylan knew what he was doing and at other times i didnt and that scared me. His hands were soft and secured the feeling of distrust off my shoulders. I never had these types of feelings but it was great to of have them.

"Do you trust me?" he asked resting his right hand on my shoulder. A tint of pink blush appeared causing my face to become hot, as i nodded to him

"Of course i do."

He smiled once more and held both of my hands together revealing a crimson shade to his cheeks. The both of us were silent for a couple of seconds. His hands brought warmth to me the feelings of affection started pouring on to my heart that was until Ceylan began yanking me throught the ice.

"Slow down Ceylan!" I cried trying to keep my balance. He let out a laugh and kept his hand connected to my own

"You need to face your fear Guren, because it you dont you'll contiune to live in fear."

The two were skating all over the place skating into people. You could say that World War 3 just rose between the both of us whether to continue skating of to leave the ice ring. It took me a couple of minutes to catch my breath and leave Ceylan's grasp. I quickly exited the ring and began to head home on my bike. No offense to him but his goggles didnt bring me no such good luck in fact i think i feel on the ice over 6 times. I cant imagine my life without Quarton or the fact that theres no such trouble happening. I sighed and pedaled as fast as i could feeling like my speed was unstopable. At times i just wondered how the others were doing, especially Beni. I couldnt help but wonder how life has been treating her.

Once i got home i slowly opened the door finding my dad standing in front of me with his arms folded

"Guren why did you come home so late?" His tone was serious, the ends of his lips were completly straight. I cleared my throat

"I went Iceskating with Ceylan."

He raised an eyebrow "I see so is Ceylan your girlfriend."

I chuckled at him "No Ceylan's a boy and he's one of my best friends." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink... he seemed embarrased

"Oh i see, anyways Guren i was thinking if you want to head out to the beach tomorrow to enjoy yourselves and i do promise you can bring your friends along."

I nodded and smiled with excitment. This was the first time that my dad and I were going to spend time toogether and honestly i just couldnt wait.


	3. Parthner's in Crime

**I do not own Tenkai Knights or copyright! I also do not own any of the characters. I know i confused some people in my last chapter of it possibly being a Seigure thing instead... the answer to that is no the couple is ShadesofRed with a tint of other pairings to develop. Anyways hope you like it ^^**

Beni's Pov: I was lying on my back against my bed staring up at the ceiling. Kiro was everything that i wished i could've been. I wished that i was observent and genourous, to smile when the birds would sing, to dance to the beat of my heart. I wished that i didnt have that pit of darkness blocking my sight of vision from the sun. I heard a rather loud knock which startled me from my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it to see Gen and Guren in only swimming shorts. Guren smiled at me holding a beach ball in his left hand.

"We came to ask you if you wanted to go the beach with us."

I placed my index finger on my chin and looked at the two of them curiously

"Is it just us 3 or is there more?"

Gen cleared his throat

"Chooki, Kiro, Ceylan and Toxsa are also comming with us."

Guren kept his sincere smile and added

"Along with my dad who's taking us there."

I folded my arms and sighed

"Alright i'll go but i need some time to get changed."

Guren smiled even brighter

"The two of us will wait out here for you."

I nodded and gently closed the door. What was i going to wear? and more importantly why did i even aggree to this. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but the smile that Guren made created a rather warm feeling to my heart. a feeling that i couldn't determine. I grabbed my hot pink two pieced bikini and covered the top half with a light grey jacket. i didnt want to expose to much of my skin. In a way i felt like a half peeled onion. I took a short breath and opened the door to see only Guren there.

"You look beautiful Beni."

My cheeks turned pink. No guy has ever called me that. I thanked him and asked

"Where's Gen?"

He ran his fingers throught his red hair and looked at me

"He went to the car to help my dad with all the stuff everyone has brought."

I rolled my eyes and frowned

"Thats Gen for you, anyways lets get going."

Guren nodded and followed me out of my apartment. Once the two of us reached the vehicle we saw Mr. Nash and Gen standing by the back of the vehicle talking to each other.

"I really didnt think you would come Beni." Gen said with a smirk. Mr Nash turned to me with a smile and asked

"Let me guess are you a friend of Guren's?"

Before i could say anything Ceylan opened the car door and jumped out grinning at both me and Guren.

"She's in love with Guren!"

My cheeks turned a bright pink as i made a fist "I am not Jones!"

everyone around me began to laugh. My whole face heated up from embarrasement. Gen came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder

"Just ignore Ceylan he's a waste of your time."

I took a short breath and shrugged his hand away walking towards Ceylan. Ceylan laughed loudly once seeing me

"Whats the matter Princess pain in the neck! Upset that i blurt out your secret."

I swung my fist and punched him hardly in the stomach causing him to squeal like a little girl "If i were you i would've said nothing."

He fell to his knees clutching his stomach "What the heck was that for!"

I gave him a cold glare and scowled "I shouldn't have to even explain you jerk."

Guren rushed to Ceylan's side helping him stand up he then glanced at me with eyes that trembled in fear

"B...Beni."

his blue violet coated eyes linked up with my turquoise colored ones, the two of us were sinking in the breath of silence. That was until Ceylan once more began smiling and acting up. Mr Nash smiled oddly and opened the car door for us to enter. The vehicle was a van that held 2 seats in the front and 8 seats in the back. Once i got inside i rushed to the very back and sat next to the window gazing at the scenary. Honestly sometimes i just dont get Ceylan he infuriates me to a point where i would just grab a gun and give him a blow to the head which might i add wouldn't be so bad of a idea. Gen sat down next to me folding his arms, he then cleared his throat softly and whispered

"What's wrong Beni?"

I looked away from the window and turned to Gen, to be honest with him everything was out of place... my whole life was the problem. There were times where i just wished that i could have a perfect life like the other kids. I was afraid, afraid to even ask him to be his parthner in crime again. I looked down to my lap trying to avoid eye contact with him but to my dismay it didnt last a second.

"Gen, i wanted to ask you something."

his crimson red coated eyes pierced its focus on to me

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath and scooted myself closer to him "Do you want to become parthners again."

a look of hidden shock appeared on his face his crimson eyes were unmoved. Maybe i should've never said anything. He then grined and chuckled lightly

"Sure why not."

This was the start to a new era that was evoling withing my life... the start to a stronger friendship.


End file.
